


[FANART] David 8 and Walter

by Philemon



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philemon/pseuds/Philemon
Summary: My fanart of David 8 and Walter, because they are too cute not to draw them together.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Trampadoo (Parkbarrow), Walter and David curled up together in their sleep. Hope it's what you expected :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably draw more of it, so if you want me to do something specific, tell me and I'll do my best :)


End file.
